Sweets
by Emo Fox
Summary: Naruto obtains a sweet. Sasuke takes the sweet. Drabble/Fluff/Pointless SasuNaru


"Sweets"

"Sweets"

'One-Shot'

By: Emo Fox

No training would normally suck.

Especially on a day with no clouds, bright sun, and a cool breeze.

But, today was still a good day.

Why?

Because Naruto just got a candy from Iruka-sensei.

The little blonde fox vessel was sitting on his favorite hill, overlooking the forest, just on the outskirts of town. He had run all the way there, holding his precious candy in his hand.

Now as he sat, he was smiling, the little golden-foil wrapped treat in his outstretched palm. Naruto could barely afford food, let alone splurge on a sweet treat or two. Naruto hadn't had a treat in as long as he could remember, and how silly this might be, to covet something so tiny and stupid like a candy, but it was his little piece of the good life.

Iruka said it was a strawberry swirl hard candy drop.

Naruto had never had one of those.

He slowly unwrapped the paper, the sunlight blinking off the foil and stabbing his eyes. Inside the wrapping was a smooth ivory oval candy with pastel pink swirls. It was so smooth and perfectly shaped; it was as if someone made this candy just for him.

"Hey."

Naruto, just about to plop the delicious candy in his mouth, immediately tensed, half hunched over his little candy as if it were about to be stolen. "What do you want?" He all but snapped at the other ninja as he took a seat next to him.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uber bastard.

Destroyer of happiness.

"What's wrong with you?"

Sasuke and Naruto had been teammates, and friends, for nearly a year now. But, that didn't stop Naruto from being defensive. Who knows, Sasuke might just turn around and snatch his candy and laugh at him. Sasuke was known for making jokes at Naruto's expense – this would be no different.

"Nothing." Naruto mumbled, half-wrapping his candy back up with his thumb, trying to hide his prize.

Sasuke's black eyes caught Naruto's movement, quirking a brow at Naruto's sweaty and completely guilty face. "What's that?"

"Nothing."

"It's something." Sasuke said his voice even, though not making a move to look at the object in Naruto's hand.

"Why don't you go bug someone else?"

"Bug?" Sasuke scoffed, "Do I bug you now?"

"Right now, yeah."

"Why?" Sasuke took more interest in the thing in Naruto's hand. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You don't want to train or anything?"

It took Naruto a moment to respond.

Train.

Naruto enjoyed training.

"No."

"That's unlike you."

"Shut up!" He snapped, "Go away!"

Sasuke made a reach for the thing in Naruto's hand, one hand holding Naruto's free arm, the other making a grab for his fisted hand. They toppled, Sasuke on top of Naruto, pinning him awkwardly, their faces inches from each other.

Naruto glared up at Sasuke, his lips in a frown, "What the hell!"

"What's up with you?"

"Get off me!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke attempted to restrain him more, feeling Naruto's breath on his face, feeling his legs tangle in his. It caused a concerning flush to rise on his cheeks, noticing the same blush on the kitsune's.

"Pervert!"

"Pervert?"

"Get off!"

Naruto wiggled for his life, like a worm about to be stepped on.

"Stop squirming dumb ass." Sasuke growled, trying to keep the kitsune pinned, but Naruto kept wriggling, trying to free his fisted hand from Sasuke.

What a screwed up day this was turning out to be.

Sasuke finally let Naruto's hand go, but his weight was still keeping the other boy down. Naruto didn't care; as soon as it was free he shoved the candy in his mouth, tasting the bitter sweetness of vanilla and strawberry.

Triumphant, his face was now serene and he relaxed under the Uchiha.

His candy was safe from the candy thief.

Naruto absently suckled on his candy drop, his blue eyes merry little slits.

Sasuke perched himself above the other child, looking down at him, "What was that?" He then noticed the discarded gold wrapper, "A candy?"

"Iruka-sensei gave it to me." He murmured, noisily sucking on the drop, as if taunting Sasuke because the other boy didn't have a yummy candy like his.

"That's what you were hiding?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"So you wouldn't steal it."

"Why would I steal your candy?"

"Because candies are good."

"I'm not a stupid little kid like you, I don't like candy."

"Good." Naruto grinned, "Then I never have to share with you."

Sasuke dark eyes took in the vulpine's expression, licking his lips absently due to Naruto's constant movement of his own mouth. One hand in the grass, next to the boy's head, the other still holding his arm – their legs a mess of limbs.

"You know…"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked his eyes open, momentarily pulled from his candy euphoria, blue eyes curious.

"I could still steal your candy."

"No you can't."

"Yes."

"Besides, it has my cootie germs now, you don't want it."

"I don't care."

Naruto's face turned suspicious. "You can't steal it if I swallow it." Naruto really didn't want to swallow it, he was enjoying the taste of it, and he wanted it to last longer. This wasn't fair though, how could Sasuke steal it? Stick his fingers in his mouth or something weird like that?

In a moment Sasuke's lips covered Naruto's – the blue-eyed fox unable to even figure out what was going on before he felt the silky wetness of the Uchiha's tongue forcing his mouth open.

It felt weird.

It felt warm and good.

In a moment Naruto had lost his confused shock, feeling the thick warm wet tongue and momentarily losing himself to the feeling that was prickling down his spine. What the hell was going on?

Mm.

Naruto's eyes shut as Sasuke scooped inside of his mouth, tickling the roof of it.

Then…

It was over.

Naruto dazed, his blue eyes trying to focus on the boy above him.

Sasuke, a grin of triumph on his face as Naruto looked drunk from the kiss. Sasuke licked his lips, tasting the last bit of Naruto, and the new sweetness of the candy drop he had snagged.

Sasuke parted from the fox, leaving the confused boy on his back like a turned over turtle. It took a moment, but Naruto finally noticed that his candy was gone. Taken! In a moment the boy was on his feet, but the Uchiha was gone.

"Bastard!" He yelled at the air around him. "Give me back my candy!"

A/N:

Bleh. Just a stupid drabble. Comment if you want?


End file.
